Shackles
by wakingonprospit
Summary: Cronus had brought it up as a casual conversation topic earlier this week. He told you there was something he has wanted to try for a while now and wanted to know how you would feel about "trying something new" with him. Though you were nervous you agreed to it, and now you are wishing that you hadn't.


Cronus had brought it up as a casual conversation topic earlier this week. He told you there was something he has wanted to try for a while now and wanted to know how you would feel about "trying something new" with him. You didn't really know what he had in mind when you agreed to it, but you said yes anyway. You trust Cronus and you are sure that if it's something you are not comfortable with then he will stop immediately.

That aside, at the moment you are currently lying shirtless on Cronus's bed, with your hands above your head, handcuffed to the headboard. You are staring at the ceiling and keeping quiet as Cronus crawls over you. You haven't even done anything yet and he has probably asked you at least ten times if you are all right. As if your answer will change suddenly. You have told him every time that you are only slightly nervous and that you will adjust quickly. He doesn't buy it for a minute and keeps assuring you that he wouldn't do anything to hurt you.

Despite your nervousness at the moment you lie back against the many pillows and force yourself to relax. Then he places a soft, loving kiss to your lips and you smile up at him faintly. He smiles back and kisses your cheek and you remember that this is for him and you are doing this because he's Cronus and you love him more than anything.

For a moment you are completely relaxed. That is, until he puts the blind fold over your eyes. You tense up again and shut your eyes tight behind it, telling yourself calm down, it's just Cronus. He's talking to you and his voice is so calm and soothing but for some reason you cannot make out a word he's saying. His comforting words seem to be getting further and further away until they are just muffled noise. With nothing to ground you, you focus on the only thing you can; the cold handcuffs around your wrists. You feel so dizzy and lightheaded but you say nothing.

Then you hear other voices, drowning Cronus's out, but that's impossible because you are alone with him at the moment. So you squeeze your eyes shut tighter and the voices get louder and closer and you want nothing more than for them to just go away. Words are starting to reach your ears; "Revolt." "Torture." "Lowblood." "Mutant." People are cheering and yelling and the handcuffs that were once cold against your skin are burning into your wrists.

You open your eyes and squint at the light. The walls of Cronus's bedroom are gone and you aren't lying down anymore. You're handcuffed to a large rock and looking around at people you don't know who are cheering for something to happen. You tug at the chains desperately but that only succeeds in burning you more. You can feel the sting around your wrists and warm liquid that drips down your arms and to your shoulders. You look up at the chains and the sky that seems to be filled with smoke, then back down at your chest which is covered in cuts and bruises and there is so much red.

You hear someone reading off a sentence, "Signless… charged for… and instigating a revolt…" You feel like you should be listening but you can't bring yourself to do it, instead looking around in panic, trying to find a familiar face in the crowd of people gathered around.

Before you know it, everything goes quiet and a man steps forward. You struggle to focus your eyes on him and only notice when it's too late that he's pointing an arrow at you. He lets it fly and before you know it, the arrow is deep into your chest. For a moment it hurts so bad and you scream, then the pain fades and you can't feel anything. You're trying to keep your eyes focused.

Then you hear a woman scream. She is running toward you and screaming and you know she wants to help you but you do not even know who this person is. For some reason you know what is about to happen before it does. Guards are surrounding her within seconds, they all grab at her and are trying to hold her back and dragging her away as she screams. She's kicking and flailing and they throw her into some form of cage with several other trolls.

By now your vision is dark and you can't feel anything at all. The screams of a different troll are now ringing through your ears and everything is dark.

When you can feel and hear again everything hits you at once. Your throat his burning and head hurts so bad, and you're crying and the screaming is coming from your mouth now. You don't even care that Cronus is trying to calm you down, or that you are kicking him as hard as you can to get him off of you, or that the metal from the cuffs is digging into your wrists again. All you want at the moment is to get them off and to curl up and pull the arrow from your chest. You feel him move off of the bed and walk around quickly, fumbling with the handcuffs, working to pull them off of you.

As soon as you are free from them you sit up quickly, yanking the blindfold off and start clawing at your chest, trying to grasp at an arrow that isn't there. You look down to be sure then start curling up onto yourself, pulling at your hair. You feel as though you can't get enough air. You're breathing in harshly and gasping but can't seem to fill your lungs. You feel a hand on your shoulder but you can't bring yourself to acknowledge it.

It only takes you about a minute to calm down. You start to breath evenly again and you're shaking and holding your head in your hands.

Cronus doesn't have a clue what happened. He's worried and scared for you as he sits down next to you and pulls you into his lap, whispering to you softly and taking your hands into his much larger ones, looking over your wrists, to make sure you aren't hurt badly. You look down at your hands then at his chest where light purple bruised are starting the form from where you were hitting him. Guilt immediately washes over you and you lean forward to rest you head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Cronus I'm so sorry."

You don't know how long passes as he holds you in his arms. It could be minutes or hours or years but eventually you relax, realizing how exhausted you are. He holds you close and tells you it's alright, that everything will be fine as he lies down with you in his arms. He doesn't ask any questions because he knows it's a bad time, and you don't talk. You simply lay your head on his chest and eventually, listening to his heartbeat, fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
